Mobile phones
by vividfantasy7
Summary: Sano should have never left his mobile at his work place. slight KXK if you wish


slightly edited version :D

i do not own RK

**Mobile phones**

„Okay, so the snail goes on the railway: 'duurum- duurum' goes the snail 'duurum-duurum' and goes the snail 'duurum-duurum-durum-durum-durum'" the brunet burst out laughing at his own joke banging on the table, just slightly missing the mug sitting beside his computer, while his coworker joined in with a hardly muffled chuckle.

"I don't get it…" Misao tilted her head slightly as she thought over what had been said. Still, she couldn't understand the joke. Kaoru started to laugh harder at the look on her best friend's face. But she understood her, it wasn't everyday Sano told them an intellectual joke, a pleasant surprise after all the _other_ kind of jokes they had been bombed wtih lately.

"The last ones were the sounds of the train, weasel" Sanosuke said as he straightened in his chair shooting a grin at the now fuming girl, she hated that particular nickname.

After sending a furious glare toward Sano, Misao promptly got back to work. No need to anger their boss, Henry was a pain in the ass sometimes, and right now it was one of those 'sometimes', or as they called it; _planning period_. Mainly they had to go through all the stuff they did that month and recount and refill, etc. everything, three times or more, 5 copies or more and of course working on the weekends. She couldn't wait to got back home, take a long bath and have a very nice dinner with her fiancé, mostly referred to as 'ice block' by Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up as she heard a sigh from across her. Glancing at Misao's face, who seemed to be somewhere in dreamland if her expression said anything, she forced back a small laughter threatening to escape. _Misao's lucky, having someone loving her so much as that ice cube _Kaoru thought and smiled softly.

Three hours later Misao left in favor of going home, all the way chattering about her date with Aoshi and never leaving that dreamy look. Sano left an hour later, but offering a ride to Kaoru, or better, if she joined him, he'd wanted to introduce her to one of his friends, who lately moved back from abroad. It took her almost 15 minutes just to convince him she wasn't using work as an escape from meeting one of his friends. Though she had every right to be afraid of Sano's so called _friends,_ after that last 'incident', they agreed to not bring it back up anytime soon (the man got so drunk, he almost ate the ring Aoshi got to propose to Misao, and, who would think, he seemed pretty angry that is if that particular katana in his hands was any indication).

Kaoru stretched her tired muscles, working tweleve-plus hours in a row before a computer, typing, was pretty much exhausting. She thought joyfully about the hot bath she was going to have once getting home. With that idea in mind, she shut off her computer and took on her long back jacket; although it was already March the temperature was cold, when a familiar tune got her attention. Walking to one of her coworkers' desk Kaoru showed away some papers left around and found the source of the sound. She picked up the phone.

"Hallo, this is Sanosuke Sagara's phone"

"But you're not him" a puzzled voice from the other end spoke.

"Brilliant deduction, mister."

"It's good to know, for a moment I was afraid he really was going to take on that bet" she could feel the person smirking on the other end of the phone. He must be one of his friends, for not many people knew about that stupid bet Sano made while he was drunk. And that party was at least 6 months ago.

"Although we brought it up many times, he declared he did not made a bet with such conditions with anyone. By the way, may I ask who's speaking?" she did not need some idiot talking with nostalgic lines right now.

"I believe, dear lady, that it is more than likely my place to ask this question, being that I did call Sanosuke, and you did answer in his name. So, may I inquire your name, milady?" whoever that idiot was, once Sano get to 'introduce' him to her, he would have hell to play.

"Sano left an hour ago to a meeting, and left his phone here." She didn't want to tell her name, Charles was enough and she did not need the acquaintance of another one.

"Guess, than I have to call him on his other mobile. Bye Miss."

"Bye" she looked blankly at Sano's phone before putting it in her purse, the blockhead by no means would come in the next day, and she meant to drop by at his place tomorrow anyway, might as well bring him the phone. As long as he had the other one on him, he wouldn't even notice.

She headed for the door when something caught her attention once again. Following the sound she found herself before Sano's desk, with a mobile in hand, again.

"Hallo?" she didn't bother with introductions.

"Oh, hey! It's you again Miss." She wished she could punch the bastard; his voice was full of mirth and smugness. She was way too tired for that right now. Also, she was going to break many of Sano's bones. Megumi was an awesome doctor after all, when it came to patching up.

"Am I right, that this is Sano's other phone?" she asked tiredly. She needed to strangle something.

"More than likely."

"I see."

"So… would you tell me your name? It's not much fun to always refer to you as Miss, you know?" he sounded hopeful all the while she was irritated. Also, Sano's mug seemed breakable.

"No." Blunt, but she was in no mood to be polite.

"It's not a nice thing to s-" he was cut mid-sentence. Kaoru felt it was a perfect opportunity to 'accidentally' end the talk, but paused at a familiar voice greeting her.

"Oy, Missy!" What bones? She was going to dissect his limbs.

"Sano."

"Don't you wanna take down my phones here? Megumi'll kill me if I don't have any on me…" he sounded desperate. Kaoru smirked.

"Bye Sano!" she responded with a sickly sweet voice and with a precise move of her finger ended the conversation.

"I'm going to kill you Kenshin" the brunet exclaimed among curses as they headed to Kaoru's apartment. Normally he would rather deal with Megumi's fury, but this week was pretty busy for her, thus she was really tired, and moved to a rank higher than the Kamiya girl in his 'must not anger' list. Meaning she was number one right now.

"Why, what did I do?" the red head tilted his head slightly, he really did not know what was the problem.

"You angered the Missy, after a very long day. And she has my phones. Not good…" he murmured the last one under his breath as they stopped before her door. Taking a deep breath, Sano knocked twice on the door and waited. And waited some more, as Kaoru whether did not hear, or just decided to ignore it. Five minutes, and also numerous knocking and banging, later a now only slightly angered (a hot bath could do wonders with one's mood) Kaoru tore up the door, seemingly only clad in her bath robe.

Upon seeing Sano, Kaoru shot the door with a blank look and proceeded back to her bedroom. That is, until she heard the creaking sound of her door opening. She turned on her heel to glare at Sano, but she instead found a grinning red head in her living room. After deciding that the day was indeed very long and tiring, she walked into her room and closed the door with a slight 'thump', all the while wandering what Sano actually put in her cup of coffee, under the label of 'sugar', this morning.

"Thinking of sugar…" with a swift turn she opened the door and headed to her kitchen, promptly ignoring her hallucination still grinning at her, or just the fact that she was hallucinating in itself, and prepared her favorite tea. At least she did that until she wasn't interrupted.

"Missy, where in the hell did you put my phones?"

"My purse, second shelf in the hallway" she responded without giving a thought to it. It took her 30 seconds.

"Wait…" Kaoru swirled around as she marched out of the kitchen and run into something.

"Ouch."

"You alright?" a slightly similar voice asked her, though she couldn't make out who, and looked up, just to look into the eyes of her hallucination. Also, they were violet. How strange.

"Yes, I'm alrig-" and something clicked in her head "you're that jerk from earlier!" Kaoru shrieked at the man before her. Then slowly she proceeded that she did say her thoughts aloud.

"That's a very lovely shade of red Missy." Mobiles in hand, Sano grinned ear to ear, he heard her outburst and saw Kenshin's grin widen at her exclamation. Looking at them both, he decided that may be Megumi's idea wasn't so horrible after all.


End file.
